We Found Love
by easy love
Summary: Three people, one song & one ending. When Red, Blue & Green collide. OldRivalshipping & Luckyshipping. AU.


****We Found Love****

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Three people, one song & one ending. When Red, Blue & Green collide. OldRivalshipping & Luckyshipping. AU.

**Inspiration:**

This is based on something similar that's currently happening to me right now :')

**A/N:**

Whether this ends as Red&Blue or Blue&Green is for you to find out :P

**Disclaimer:**

I'm no genius. Therefore, I don't own Pokemon or PokeSpe. Only their genius creators could ever come up with something as legendary as what they made so...yeah. Bow.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-x-<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, October 30, 2011<em>

_._

_We found love in a hopeless place._

.

.

.

Blue was a very wise girl. She never listened to what anyone said other than what she knew was right. She had a different mind set from everybody else that no one could ever comprehend. Her mind was somewhat complex and she made a lot of things in life complicating, no matter how simple it really was. She was also a very good liar and liked to fool and deceive others. Her words sounded so honest and innocent but, they were all lies. Lie after lie after lie. But one thing Blue wasn't was, insensitive.

.

.

.

It was the night of the Halloween fireworks at the Grand Hall. People — wherever they came from, may it be Kanto, Johto or Hoenn region — came just to watch and see the event. It only happened once a year. That's why it has become such a big hype.

Blue has said to all her friends that this year, at least one of them should get kissed during the fireworks display and silently, she wished it was her. Her and Green. But, that's not possible. Green wouldn't be there. He's watched the fireworks go off a billion and one times. He wasn't gonna see it again and, neither would he want to see it with her.

But Blue was headstrong and liked to keep her worries to herself. She didn't like no one to know she was sad and that's why, a smile was always on her face even though it wasn't suppose to be there. 'Coz to Blue, it don't matter who asks what's wrong or why you're sad 'coz all in the end, no one cares. Or, at least that's what she thought.

.

.

.

Green wasn't gonna go this year. No. He wasn't gonna go watch that stupid, silly little fireworks display on at the Grand Hall again. He has outgrown it and he was immune to it's beauty now. He never did like it's pretty bright colors anyway.

He was gonna spend this night sitting back at home, just typing away on the computer. That's all he ever did nowadays and he honestly didn't care what everyone says about how he did things. He liked the way his life went and how his mind worked so, he couldn't care less.

But then, for a moment, even just for a short second, he stopped typing to think of something else. He looked out the window and saw the bright stars shining up at the painted dark sky and it made him remember someone. One year ago, there was a girl that talked to him this very same night and had said something that made him like the bright shining explosion of the fireworks. And now he's thinking, maybe he should go. Maybe he should watch it. Even for just this one last time, he'd like to see the fireworks again.

.

.

.

**To: Red Batman**

Hey! Good job winning today :B

.

.

Platina was busy talking to all four girls about the basketball match that Rising Stars had won today. Blue listened, silently wishing in her mind that she was there to see it. But, fate wasn't all that kind and therefore, she found no ride to take her over to the arena they played at. Even still, that didn't stop Blue from knowing about who won, who was MVP and how Green had played.

.

.

**From: Red Batman**

hahaha thx ;) ...but u wernt der :(

.

.

There was another boy though, that Blue had in mind. His name was Red and he, she loathed to think, was too friendly for his own good. She hated that about him. Why? 'Coz with a guy as friendly as Red, it was hard to tell if he was just being nice, playing around or is actually flirting. And Blue hated not knowing things like these. Why? Ain't it obvious? It made her expect. And to her, expectations lead to disappointment **all **the time.

.

.

**To: Red Batman**

Nprob :)

I know :( Did you play well /:)

.

.

But if she was honest, she thought he was pretty sweet. No, really. He was damn too sweet. And she loved that about him — the way everything he says makes her smile and happy, the way every shit she goes through seems not as bad when he's texting or talking to her and most of all, the way wasting her time on him was worth it. She loved that feeling and she loved **almost **everything about him.

.

.

**From: Red Batman**

haha nope not really :( but ill play well wen ur der lol

.

.

That's why she liked to call him Batman — even if he doesn't suit the name. He was better than Superman 'coz he was more human, more realistic; no unrealistic super powers. He wasn't mysterious or anything like that and he was no genius of any sort. But he was Batman to her 'coz the name Superman was already taken. But sometimes, she wondered if she should swap them two names around...

.

.

.

**To: Green Superman**

Congratulations on winning your match today :)

.

.

They were now eating fries and curry at the side of the Grand Hall, in it's grassy fields. The fireworks were gonna start in about thirty minutes and the five girls waited for the time to come as Sapphire animatedly talked about how she saw a few of their friends over at the other side of the Grand Hall, Yellow shyly teasing Crystal about how Gold was currently gonna watch the fireworks too somewhere near them and Platina was busy texting. Blue didn't bother listening to her friends. She had something else in mind.

.

.

**From: Green Superman**

thanks . you didn't come to support .

.

.

Green to her was the complete opposite of Red. He was less open and less friendly. He didn't joke around and when he liked — _love _— someone, he never made it obvious. He doesn't just carelessly say things that'll make girls think he's interested. He was careful with his words and he was serious when it came to matters involving love and all those crazy things. And the best part about Green was, he made her fall without being sweet at all.

.

.

**To: Green Superman**

Nprob :)

No ride -.-

You won anyway :P MVP again :B

.

.

But she hated how he just suddenly stopped talking to her. She hated how he left with no explanation or nothing at all. She hated the way he made her wait ages and ages for him to text back, talk to her again, when in the end, he was never gonna come back. She really hated how he left without a warning and how he let her just waste her time on him. But, she couldn't really blame him. It was her fault for waiting and expecting. And plus, she did kind of know why he left and she also knew it was her fault too. So, she has no right to blame him. But, she did anyway.

.

.

**From: Green Superman**

yeah . mvp again . but , come to our next game on sunday november 13 .

.

.

They started talking again though. But, it wasn't like how they used to. She still considered him her Superman — even if he was someone else's hero. Why did she anyway? For one, she gave him a Superman top for his birthday and second of it all was, she just wanted him to be **her** Superman. She wanted him to save her. She just basically wants him. Period.

.

.

.

**To: Red Batman**

The fireworks are starting :'o

.

.

The fireworks started and Blue held up her camera to take a billion and one pictures of it. The pretty colors blasted through the sky as the exploding noise strangely suited the mood. Hundreds of people watched it and she couldn't help but smile as she thought of something.

.

.

**From: Red Batman**

Haha lol, okay i wont disturb u ;)

.

.

Green stood at the very edge of the river in front of Grand Hall as he watched the fireworks' bright colors cover the dark sky. He had on a smile and he could hear the 'ohhhhhs' and 'ahhhhhs' from first time viewers and children. He liked it. He liked what he saw and he liked what he heard. He couldn't believe he was about to miss an experience as thrilling as this. Heh. He should probably thank that girl 'coz if it wasn't for all the things she said a year ago, he wouldn't be here right now. And that's something he now knows he'll definitely regret.

.

.

**To: Red Batman**

Pshhhhhh. It's fine ;)

'Coz baby you're a firework :* x3

.

.

Red was never really that much interested in love. He wasn't really the type of guy you'd call who was used to the experience of falling in love or whatever it is that them songs high up in the charts are talking about. Yes, he had fallen for someone before but, that was a mistake. Eight months with the girl he regretted ever meeting. But right now, he wasn't really that into love. He just loved to play and joke around. That's his main focus for now. But somehow, something about this girl, he didn't know what it was, was slowly tripping him. He wasn't gonna stop himself from falling 'coz right now, it was obviously inevitable.

.

.

**From: Red Batman**

Haha aww love u baby! Haha :*

.

.

She didn't want to think he was serious but she definitely wished he was. She didn't wanna expect anything from this little sentence yet she still did. It wasn't fair 'coz this was serious to her and for all she knows, this could all just be some game to him. She hated that. She hated how he just carelessly tosses them words 'I love you' around as if it was nothing serious. She despised that. But, right now, even just this once, she'd let it go. She'd let him say it with no meaning 'coz that thing there was the one thing that made this whole night worthwhile.

.

.

**To: Red Batman**

Ha! That & the fireworks just made my night :* Thank you & love ya too :*

.

.

She'd try and get over Green, just this once. She doesn't know how she'll be able to, but she'll try. There was nothing wrong with liking Red, _for now_. Maybe later she'll regret it. Maybe later she'd end up hating hereself for it and maybe one day, she'll end up crying pointless tears over this guy. But for now, she'll keep things the way they are. Why? 'Coz obviously when Green wasn't there, Red was. That's why, she found love in a hopeless place.

.

.

'Coz just when she thought it was hopeless loving Green, she found love in Red.

.

.

.

_We found love in a hopeless place._

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

So, yeah... I decided to keep this as a one-shot 'coz I got lazy. Sorry... R&R please :)


End file.
